Summer Loving
by GeeGeeCullen16
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are BFF's. They have to spend Summer with the Cullens.. what will happen?
1. Confessions

**A/N:**** Hello, this story rocks! I just love writing it. Please review! All human.**

**BPOV**

It was summer again. It was an extra long summer though. The principal gave us _four_ months off because he was getting married and having a _really_ long honeymoon. Mum and Dad let me go to Florida with my best friend Rosalie. We're staying at my villa. I waved goodbye to mum and dad and Rose and I drove off in her convertible. "Rose, this summer is going to _great_!" I said while the wind whipped through my hair. "You bet! I have to pick up Jazz and his friends and then we can get going," Rosalie said.

"His friends?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I thought your parents would tell you though. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are out of town and their children are coming with us," Rosalie informed me. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen? Did I know their children. Cullen.. Hmm.. Oh! Their children were Alice, Emmett and Edward. Alice was a pixie-looking girl, Emmett was big and muscular and Edward. Edward was _gorgeous_. The most popular boy at school. But he doesn't date. "Oh, okay."

"How many rooms at your villa?" Rose asked me.

"Three."

"Well that's cool. Girls in one and boys in the other. Let's just leave your parents' room empty," Rose suggested.

"Sure, but I don't really know them."

"It's ok, Bells. You've got me and I've got you. BFF."

"I love ya, Rose!" I said hugging her.

"Love ya too, Bells." She pulled up in front of the Cullens' house. It was absolutely enormous. "Jazz!" she screamed. Her scream was deafening. Jasper came out followed by Emmett, Alice and Edward. "God, Rose. I'm right here, no need to scream," Jasper said hitting his ear. Jazz climbed into the back followed by Emmett and Edward. "Where's Alice gonna sit?" Jasper said.

"Just put her on your lap, Jazz, I wanna get to Florida already!" Rose told him.

"I'll go on Emmett's lap," Alice said timidly. That's strange. At school she was always so bubbly. Alice climbed onto her brothers lap and Rose sped off. I loved the way the wind whipped through my hair. It was really sunny so I put on my sunglasses. "Looking good, Bells," Jasper said.

"Thanks, Jazz. You too." My outfit was pretty awesome. I had denim shorts, a purple tank top, a white cardigan and white trainers. My cardigan was open so it showed my tank top. The purple and white really clashed. "Al, you're as light as a feather!" Emmett boomed. Wow, he had a really loud voice. 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada came onto the radio. And I sang along because it was one of my favorite songs.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams,_

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

"Bella, you're an amazing singer," a velvet voice complimented. I turned around to find Edward Cullen looking at me. I blushed and thanked him. Rose noticed my pink cheeks. "Ooh, Bella's blushing!"

"Rose!" I said slapping her arm.

"Who wants to play confessions?" Alice chirped up.

"Confessions?" I asked.

"I just made it up. It's a game where you confess who you have a crush on."

"Erm.. I don't think-"

"Ok!" Rosalie interrupted me. She knew I liked Edward. But _I_ knew she liked Emmett. "Fine," I said.

"Ok, Jasper you first," Alice said. "And then we can go around."

"I like.. You," Jasper confessed. Rose and I knew this already.

"Who's you, Jazz?" I asked evilly. Jasper growled a little.

"Alice," he admitted. Alice let out a little gasp but then moved onto Emmett.

"I like.. Rosalie," Emmett said. Rosalie smiled a little but only I could see that. Next it was Alice. "Jasper," she said confidently. Probably because he already admitted to liking her. My heart accelerated when it got to Edward.


	2. Blushing

**A/N:**** I'm sorry for being so evil and leaving you a horrible cliffie. Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. I didn't really describe what was going on because I was in a bit of a rush to complete the first chapter :] I'll do my best to explain better. Keep the reviews coming and I'll get you better and longer chapters!**

**Here are their ages:**

**Bella: 17 Edward:17 Alice:16 Jasper:16 Rosalie: 18**

**Emmett:18**

**BPOV**

_Say my name, say my name_. I wanted him to say my name but who was I kidding? How could _Edward Cullen_ fall inlove with _me_? It just wasn't the way the world worked. "Come on, Edward!" Rosalie urged.

"I like.. Bella." I knew it! I knew he wouldn't like- wait. _He said my name. Edward Cullen said my name!!_ Oh this wasn't happening, I'll wake up and it'll all be just a dream. I pinched myself so that nobody could see. I wasn't dreaming. I kept my face straight but inside I was doing backflips of joy. Rose's car sped closer to Florida. My guess was that we'd be there in about half an hour. Nobody else was taking this as good as I was, they just moved onto the next person. Rose. Rose was smiling at me until Alice asked her who she liked. "Emmett," she said confidently like Alice. She was just confident because Emmett liked her too. Could I be that confident? I had to be. "Bella?" Alice asked, her eyes glittering. I opened my mouth to say his name but then my phone rang. The caller ID said it was Charlie. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Bells. How're you?"

"I'm good, you never told me the Cullens were coming."

"Oh, sorry. It slipped my mind. You don't mind though, do you?"

"Corz not, Dad."

"Great, well, call me before you go to bed, 'kay?"

"Sure," I promised and then I hung up. It was my turn and there were no more distractions. "I like.. Edward," I admitted and it felt good to get it off my chest. I peered at Edward from the corner of my eye, he was smiling. I breathed out a sigh of relief. The game was done and everybody was pleased. I took a look at Edward when I thought he wasn't looking. Wrong. I blushed and he smiled that adorable crooked smile. "Quit blushing, Bells!" Rose smiled.

"Shut up!" I said and I slapped her arm again. Edward laughed quietly but it was still music to my ears. "Emmett, how long have you had a crush on Rose?" I asked him curiously. I knew Rose would be fighting the urge to lean in closer to hear better. "Since three years ago," Emmett admitted. Rose blushed.

"Who's blushing _now_!?" I laughed. She slapped my arm and smiled.

"Alice, why don't you move onto Jaspers lap now, my legs are numb!" Emmett complained. Alice blushed. There was something about blushing in this car. Alice turned around and even though I couldn't see it, I'm sure she was glaring at him. I turned around to look at Emmett and Alice. Alice still had her back to me and Emmett looked scared. "They're ok now," Emmett said and Alice turned around smiling. I was about to face the front of the car again but a certain somebodys glittering green eyes captivated me. My eyes were locked on his, he was dazzling me. "We're here!" Rose sang. I snapped out of it and got out of the car. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were already entering the house. "Do you need help carrying your bags?" said my favorite velvet voice.

**A/N:**** Did you like that? Please review x**


	3. Its Showtime

**A/N:**** Sorry for not updating quickly. I've honestly had **_**tons**_** of homework! Anyways thanks for reviewing, keep it up! Here we go.**

**BPOV**

I turned around to face him. "Erh.. Sure," I said foolishly. I had three bags. He took two of them and I took the smallest one. Such a gentleman. We entered my villa. "I haven't been here in such a long time," I whispered. I walked to my room where Rose and Alice were unpacking. I stood in front of my door and turned to face Edward. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said and he put my bags down. I bent down to pick them up. I opened the door and put them in, Edward was still outside and it felt rude to just shut the door on him. So I stood in front of him waiting for him to leave or say something. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you. You look really good too." That was all I could say. You look _really good_ too. Well, I couldn't use the real words I use to describe him. Gorgeous, god-like and so on. Alice danced out and stood between the two of us. "Hey, guys! Guess what!? We're all going on triple dates! Me and Jasper. Rose and Emmett and you two! How awesome is that!?" she squealed.

"Edward, you can come back at seven!" she said pushing his chest. He winked at me and left. "Hiya, Bella. I know we don't know each other too well, but I was hoping we could be friends?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure, Alice," I smiled. I was still dazed by Edward.

"Let's get ready! We have three hours!" Alice squealed taking my hand and tugging me inside. Rose was in my bathroom, I assumed she was taking a shower. It _was_ a long road trip and it was pretty hot. So I guess we all should take a shower. "Have you got a dress?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, I've got loads. I packed one or two and I have loads of dresses here," I told her. I had a big double bed and one pull out sofa bed in my room. "I don't mind sleeping on the pull out. I know Rose and you are best friends so you guys should take the double bed," Alice said.

"Ok. Thanks, Alice." Alice was really nice. And she had _loads_ of energy.

"What do you think of this dress, Bella?" she asked pulling out a black dress that ended just below her knees. It would fit her perfectly. "Alice, that's beautiful."

"Thank you!" she beamed at me. And she pulled out two ballet flats.

"No problem." I raided my closet here in the villa until I found a black dress with a bow on its only strap. I found the perfect pair of shoes to go with it. They were peep-toe heels with bows at the back. I laid them out on the double bed and Alice insisted I go before her to shower when Rose came out. I let the hot water run over me. I used my favorite rose smelling shampoo and my smooth and silky conditioner. I only took ten minutes to shower. Alice came in after me and we still had two hours left. Rose had picked a long red gown and red high heels. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it. While I waited for my hair to dry, I offered to do her make-up. I used a kind of red eyeshadow and a sort of soft red lipstick. "Bella, I look fantastic! Thank you!" she said hugging me. I straightened her hair while we waited for Alice to finish. After I straightened her hair, Alice still wasn't done so she asked me to curl the ends of her hair. Finally, Alice came out of the bathroom and she apologised for taking so long. Alice took her clothes and stepped into the bathroom to change while I changed in the bedroom. Rose and I had been best friends since we were seven so it didn't really matter. "Do I look ok?" I asked Rose twirling around.

"Yeah, Bells. You look fantastic!" she said. I gave her a hug and she offered to do my make-up and hair. I said yes because Rose was just great at that kind of stuff. She put on a grey kind of eyeshadow but not too much or else it'd look black, and she used a nice pink for lipstick. I looked .. Amazing. Thanks to Rose. "Thank you, Rose!" I said. She straightened my hair completely and then curled a few strands so it looked really nice and then she did it in a side bun with a few strands loose. I thanked her again with a hug and then Alice came back in looking fantastic! "Aw, Alice. You look great!" I complimented. She beamed at me and said "Thank you."

"Would you like me to do your hair and make-up?" I offered.

"Yes, please!" she said and hopping onto the stool in front of the mirror. I used a dark blue for her eyeshadow but not too much. And then for her lipstick I used a really nice pink. "Bella, it looks _fantastic_. Thank you!" she squealed and then hopped up to hug me. "No problem," I said hugging her back. It was now half past six. We all looked fantastic and we were just waiting for the boys now. "What should we do while we wait?" Rose asked.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Girls, you ready yet? Is it too early?" Jazz said from outside the door.

"Yeah, we're ready!" I called. "Cummon' girls. It's showtime."

**A/N:**** Please review and pics are on my profile x**


	4. The Triple Date

**A/N:**** Thank you all so much for the reviews. They are really appreciated :] I'd like to say thanks to SpiderMonkey76 for reviewing like **_**all**_** of my stories LOL :} Thanks to everybody else too, and keep reviewing! X**

"I don't want to go out first," I said stepping back.

"Alice?" Rose asked. Alice bit her finger and then shook her head and stepped back too. "Babies," Rose sighed and she opened the door and stepped out to be greeted by a peck on the cheek from Emmett. She gave us an 'I told you so' look and then went downstairs. Alice went to Jasper who hugged her and lead her downstairs. Oh goodness, it was my turn. I breathed in and went outside to see Edward leaning against the wall. He smiled when he saw me and he look absolutely _amazing_. "Bella, you look breathtaking," he smiled.

"Thank you, you look really.. Erm.. Wow," I struggled to find the right words. He held out his hand and I took it happily. We walked downstairs with our fingers intertwined to see the two other couples sitting on the cream sofa. "Lets go!" Emmett boomed. He hopped up with Rose's hand in his and they walked outside. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I followed. Rosalie drove with Emmett at the front with her. I sat next to Edward and Jasper with Alice on Jazz's lap. "Nice catch, Bells," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"You too," I whispered back. I sang to 'Every time we touch' by Cascada.

_Everytime we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss I reach for the stars._

"You have a beautiful voice," Edward said, shocking me.

"S'not that good," I mumbled timidly.

"Don't be so modest," he chuckled. I blushed ever so slightly but Jasper noticed.

"Bells is blushing!" he announced.

"Thanks Jasper," I sighed giving him evils.

"No problem." Jazz was like my brother but he could be _really_ aggravating when he wanted to be. I looked at Edward and he was smiling. Always smiling.

**EPOV**

I loved it when she blushed. It kept reminding me that she liked me too. As more than a friend. I didn't usually smile this much, but every time I was around Bella; that changed. I _always_ smile when I'm around her. "Yo, Bro. Why so quite?" Emmett said, disrupting my thoughts.

"Just thinking," I replied sliding my hand through my hair as I always did when I was deep in thought. I loved this car, the way the wind whipped through Bella's hair was adorable. I think Rosalie always kept the hood down, apart from when it's raining or she's not in the car of course. "About Bella," Emmett said. I glared at him and looked over at Bella. Blushing again. Rosalie parked in front of a posh looking restaurant. I was at the end so I opened the car and got out. I turned around to face Bella and helped her out of the car. We walked into the restaurant with our fingers intertwined. We got sat at a table for six. The girls on one side and the guys on the other, the couples were facing each other. Bella and I were in the middle. "What can I get you guys?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a lobster. Rose?" Emmett asked.

"I'll share," she winked and he smiled at her.

"I'll have a lobster too please, Alice?" Jasper said.

"I'll share too," she smiled.

"I'll take a lobster. Bella?" I asked.

"I'll share," she said timidly. Aw, so cute. So all three couples were sharing lobsters. Haha, that thought just made me want to laugh out loud. I wanted so badly to wrap my hand around hers again, to have our fingers laced together. "Coming right up," the waitress said. She looked at all of us, her eyes lingered on me and she winked. I faced away quickly. "Yeah, you can go now," Rose said. Everybody had noticed but Rose was trying not to get her best friend upset. The waitress nodded and when she passed me she stroked my back slightly with her hand. "Goodbye," Rosalie said shooing her away with her hand. I looked at Bella, she looked upset. My heart felt like it was being crushed gently, I didn't want her to be upset. It hurt to think about it. "Bells, you ok?" Rose asked patting her back. "Mhm," Bella mumbled. I saw Rose take Bella's hand and squeeze it gently. "That waitress was really weird," Alice said in an effort to make Bella feel better. "Yeah, totally. And ugly," Emmett said, also trying to lift Bella's spirits. "Hideous," I said. Bella's eyes shot up to look at me and her lips lifted at the corners forming a smile on her beautiful face. Rose coughed and I looked at her. She mouthed a 'Well done' and then smiled at Bella who turned to look at her shortly afterwards. The ugly waitress returned with our dinners. She placed them between each couple. "Enjoy," she said winking at me again. I looked away. Rosalie looked like she wanted to tear the flirty waitress apart with her bare hands. She got up from her chair and walked over to face the waitress. "Listen here, you. Stop flirting with my best friends guy, ok? It's extremely disturbing and none of us like it, now get on with your job," Rose spat. Rose was right up in her face. "I apologise," the waitress said and she walked away, her eyes a deep red out of humiliation. "Woo. That's my sis," Jasper said giving her a Hi-5 on her way back to her seat. "I did it for you, Bells," she smiled as she sat down. Bella beamed at her and gave her a big hug to say thank you. "Edward wasn't the least bit interested in her, right, Ed?" Emmett said nudging me. Bella looked at me anxiously. "Pft. Of _course_ not," I snorted. Her anxious look turned into a big smile. We chatted about the most trivial things while eating our dinner, trapped in our own little world. After we finished eating, Emmett payed the bill and Rose drove back to Bella's villa. Rosalie and Alice were already inside Bella's bedroom, I walked Bella to the door of her room. "Thank you for a wonderful night," she beamed.

"Thank _you_. You look absolutely breathtaking, that waitress could never compare to you," I smiled. Wow, I had guts.

"Thank you," she blushed. I took her hand and kissed it softly. She blushed an even deeper red and I let go of her hand. "Goodnight," I said.

"You too." She turned to walk into her room, but I grabbed her hand and spun her around. I crushed my lips to hers. It felt like magic, an electric current sparked where our lips met. We broke apart and she gasped for air. "Wow," was all I could say. "Definitely," she agreed.

"Goodnight, I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable," I apologised.

"No, don't be sorry. It was amazing, thank you. Goodnight," she smiled. I watched her walk into her room but before she closed the door she blew me a little kiss. I pretended to catch it and hold it to my heart. She giggled and then closed the door. I walked back to the boys' room with my heart leaping with joy.

**A/N:**** How sweet! Review please!! xx**


	5. Snoring

**A/N:**** Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up and enjoy this next chapter. X**

**BPOV**

Wow, wow, wow. Edward Cullen kissed me!! I danced into my room to find Alice looking in the mirror and Rose flicking through a magazine. "Why're _you_ so happy, eh?" Rose smiled putting down her magazing.

"I'm happy because.."

"Because?" Alice urged.

"Because I kissed Edward Cullen!" I said. Rose's eyes grew wide and then she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Wow, Rose, hard.. To.. Breath here," I gasped.

"Woops, sorry," she apologised releasing me. "Aw, Bella! What great news!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Alice said giving me a hug.

"Thank you, I'm pretty tired now. Can we just get to sleep?" I asked.

"Sure thing," Rose yawned.

"Are you guys _tired_!? I'm not! I'm going to go downstairs and watch some telly or something. Bye!" Alice said running out of the room.

"How can that tiny girl have _so_ much energy?" I asked.

"I dunno, but it's annoying me," Rose said changing into her pyjamas. I changed into mine and climbed into the bed. Rose lay on the other side. "Don't you like Alice?" I asked her.

"Alice is ok, I guess. But she could never be my best friend like you are, Bella."

"Same here, Rose. Same here," I yawned. She turned over so that she wasn't facing me and I clapped my hands to close the lights.

----------------------NEXT MORNING------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Emmett snoring at full volume. I checked the alarm clock near the single bed that I lay on. Half past five! I groaned and put my head back on the pillow. Jasper was sleeping on the small couch and Emmett was sleeping on the floor while I was sleeping on the single bed. I got up silently and made my way to the door. I opened the door which gave a quite squeak and walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind me. I could hear the TV blaring from downstairs. I found my sister sleeping on the sofa snoring quietly. "Alice," I said shaking her softly.

"Mm!" she groaned.

"Alice, wake up," I said shaking her again. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Go up to the bedroom. How long have you been here?"

"Since like twelve or something? I want to sleep!" she whined getting up and stumbling. I grabbed her arm to support her. She pulled away and tried to walk but stumbled yet again. I sighed and picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. "Edward! Put me down!" she mumbled hitting my back.

"Sorry sis, but I promised mum I'd take care of you," I said walking up the stairs. After a few more hits she gave up. I walked into the room to find Bella exiting her en-suite bathroom. "Oh there's Alice!" she said. She looked so cute in her pyjamas I just wanted to cuddle her!

"Yeah, I found her snoring on the sofa," I explained.

"She probably fell asleep while she was watching," Bella laughed. Her laugh was music to my ears, absolutely beautiful. I placed Alice on the pull-out sofa bed and walked over to Bella. "Hey, you," I whispered in her ear while wrapping my arms around her waist. Her back was facing my chest. "Hey yourself," she said turning her head around to face me.

"I haven't asked you this yet. Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Of course!" she said and her face lit up. She turned around and gave me a warm hug. I hugged her back but then a cough interrupted us. "Could you save your lovey-dovey stuff for.. I dunno.. Anytime apart from _six_ am!?" Rosalie said.

"Sorry, Rose," Bella apologised. Rose smiled at her and then put her head back onto the pillow. "I'll go and make breakfast," I said to Bella releasing her from my arms even though I wanted her to stay there.

"I'll come and join you," she said smiling. I took her hand and we walked downstairs to her spacious kitchen. I wondered about what to cook and I decided on scrambled eggs, bacon and baked beans. "We can cook eggs, bacon and baked beans," I said.

"Easy enough," Bella smiled letting go of my hand. I ached for her hand in mine again.

"I'll take the eggs and bacon, you take the beans," Bella said.

"That's hardly fair. All I have to do is put a tin in the microwave," I said walking over to her and snaking my arms around her waist again. She turned around to face me and wrapped her arms around my back. She snuggled her head into my chest. "Fine, I'll take the beans," she mumbled into my chest.

"If you wish," I smiled.

"I'm cool with it." I released her and she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a tin of beans. I started cooking the eggs and after that the bacon. After all the plates were set onto the big dining table we went to the living room and sat on the sofa. I put my arm around her shoulder and she snuggled into my shoulder. "When do you think we should wake them?" she asked.

"Hmm.. Now?" I said looking at the clock which read 8:30.

"They'll want to sleep in but their meals will get cold," Bella said hopping up. I hopped up too and we walked to our different rooms. I decided to wake Jasper up first because he'd be far easier to wake up than Emmett. I shook him and he woke up pretty easily. "Breakfast?" he asked straight away.

"Yeah, come on," I said. He got up and yawned.

"_You're_ waking Emmett up!" he said and ran outside. I sighed and kicked Emmett's arm but not too hardly. "EMMETT!" I shouted.

"WHAT!?" he boomed jumping up.

"Breakfast time," I said.

"OH!" He said, he pushed me onto the floor and ran downstairs. That boy has problems. Big problems. I got up and walked out of my room to see an angel standing in front of me..

**A/N:**** Ok, so this chapter was pretty pointless. Did you like it though? :/ review nicely please! X**


End file.
